


Full of Charts, and Facts, and Figures, and Instructions for Dancing

by orphan_account



Series: ...But Now She's All I See [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Mild Smut, Trill Identity Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an impulsive sexual encounter, Jadzia and Sisko have to figure out exactly which Dax it is Sisko wants, and which Dax it is that wants Sisko.</p><p>Naturally, this involves a night of dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Having to Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read the actual pr0n that is part one, all you need to know is that Dax and Sisko relieved their sexual tension by doin' it in a turbolift.

He’d asked Jadzia what Curzon would do. The fact of the matter is he’d probably do something selfish; whatever would keep sex an open possibility, even if it was dishonest or manipulative. Benjamin tended to see the old man through rose-colored glasses, but he could be a cad if the opportunity arose. Still, she did share his fond memories of Benjamin, as well as a growing admiration of her own. And he was handsome—that little cook’s potbelly he’d developed pushed her buttons, believe it or not. And the sex had been…he was so eager, so hungry. That had its appeal.

She didn’t rule out casual sex with friends as an option—it was the year 2369, after all—but the situation with Benjamin was… Well, she was certain other joined Trill had had to deal with it, but it was a puzzle. She knew how much he liked—no, loved—Curzon, and she could only imagine what he thought she would be, if they got together. Which was not to say she had him all figured out—there was the young man Curzon sought to corrupt, and then there was this Benjamin. This Starfleet commander, this frequently almost-too-intense man. And on top of that, as much as she fell into the role of friend and mentor because of all the good memories, she was, in another way, still getting to know him. She knew how Curzon felt, and that was a big part of how Dax felt, but Jadzia was the new girl, so to speak. And if Benjamin expected a leggy Curzon with breasts, that wasn’t going to make it easy for anyone.

She’d have to have a talk with Benjamin.

* * *  
As the laws of interpersonal coincidence would have it, she ran into him within less than five minutes of leaving the habitat ring.

“Benjamin, would you care to join me at the replimat?”

“You don’t exactly sound casual.”

“That’s right, I don’t, so let’s grab two raktajinos and talk.” Curzon had started him drinking raktajino. Stupid.

“This is about the turbolift.” It wasn’t a question.

“It is. It was a lot of fun, and I—“

“And you like me, but Curzon liked me back then, and the Benjamin Sisko of now is not that same young man. I understand that entirely.”

Jadzia spat out her raktajino. Actually spat the stuff out. She noted that as a new high point in the life of the Dax symbiont—Won an Olympic gold medal, became head of the Symbiosis Comission, did a real-life spit-take. “ _You’re_ a different person than you were back then?”

“I thought the other part went without saying. But I’m serious about that. It’s been years since we spent time together as Benjamin and Curzon. I’ve been through a lot. I’m…not sure how much fun I am and more.”

“You were plenty of fun in the turbolift.”

“Old man!”

“I know, not the point. But remember, Jadzia and Benjamin did not spend that time together. Jadzia spent her youth trying her damnedest to get joined. I was this driven, overachieving student. I had a passion for science, it’s true, but I did a lot of what I did becaue wanted so badly to prove myself. You remember all the gallivanting around, and I do too, but I also remember all-nighter after all-nighter, I remember being crushed when I was washed out of the program. It’s only since I was joined that I’ve been able to really…cut loose. And that’s not Curzon being Curzon, that’s Jadzia. I’m not looking for the kid I remember taking under my morally-questionable wing, because that was literally a lifetime ago. I’m looking for whoever it is he’s grown up into. And I need to know who you’re looking for.”

“Honestly, I don’t know. It seemed clear when we were, well, intimate.”

Jadzia couldn’t help laughing. “I swear, if you’re being this discreet because I’m a woman, I will have Curzon slap you upside the head when I have my _zhian’tara_.”

“Let’s be serious. I don’t know Jadzia very well, and I do know Curzon, and both of you are Dax. Every piece of Starfleet training I’ve had about dealing with other cultures, and everything Curzon told me about being joined, none of it prepared me for this.”

“Believe me, I’m not sure what I’m doing either. But listen, do you want to get to know Jadzia better?”

“I think I do.”

“Then tomorrow night, we’re going to go out and do something Jadzia likes to do.”

Benjamin smiled. “It’s a date.”


	2. Following

Sisko did not know what to expect when he entered the holosuite. It was a dancefloor. Curzon didn’t dance. He supposed that was the point. Sisko didn’t really dance either. The band was playing something that borrowed from everything from Andorian dance music of the past century to old Earth blues. It was…slinky.

Jadzia had her hair down, and was wearing a dress with a long slit up the side. It was certainly not a Starfleet uniform. She smiled at him.

“It was this, Klingon martial arts, or a holodocumentary on theoretical physics,” she said. “This is probably the most romantic. Now, unless things have changed, you don’t really dance, do you?”

“No.”

“Well, the steps are pretty simple, and I’ll lead.”

“Old--” He cut himself off, “Jadzia, why dancing?”

“Well, before my joining, I was fairly shy. Social dancing has rules. It’s an easy way to get close to people. It’s a Jadzia thing, and it’s something that makes me feel comfortable.”

“And I suppose it’s somewhat intimate.” Sisko kept his best poker face.

Dax smiled. It was a smile he’d seen on Curzon’s face. Curzon gave it to the women he liked.

And they began to dance. Closed position. Her hand on his shoulder blade was as warm a hand as he had ever felt. He kept stumbling, kept trying to guess Dax’s movements and failing. He didn’t really follow, as a rule.  
“Benjamin, stop thinking about this. Just feel me, and go along with it.”

No subtext there. He was starting to puzzle this out. She could tell she was going easy, not doing many moves but turns, having the suite play slow songs. It was good to surrender control, to take a cue and follow it, to listen to Jadzia’s body.

God, when they were touching, it was so simple.

“You know,” said Jadzia, “we can get even closer.”

She pulled him to her chest. Their thighs were brushing, and he was soaking up her warmth. They began to dance faster. Sisko was certain he could feel her blood pumping.

“As you can see, the way our hips are positioned, none of the crucial parts need to touch.” She shifted sideways, and their groins each found a thigh. “But they can.”

The dance had changed.. They were all sweat and heat and Sisko was pressing into her thigh and she was rubbing up and down on his. This was sensual in a way the elevator hadn’t been. This wasn’t what Curzon would do--he wasn’t that sophisticated.

Her breathing had changed. His breathing had changed. She knew just how to rub him with her thigh. He draped his head onto her bare shoulder, and began to kiss it.

Then she pulled away, back into closed.

“Sorry. I don’t want a repeat of last time,” she said.

“Does that normally happen, when you dance?” asked Sisko.

“What, you getting halfway to climax?”

“I...I suppose. Is there always that much sex to it?”

“Well, there doesn’t have to be. But I always liked it that way. It was safe in a way trawling for boys wasn’t, really.” She chuckled. “The first time I got a poke in the thigh, I thought I’d gotten away with something.”

The music slowed. Which was all well and good. Sisko needed the rest.

“You know, you didn’t exactly give me a straight answer, as to why dancing.”

“Like I said, it’s something comfortable for me. But it’s also...let me put it this way. Immediately before and after joining, you’re encouraged to learn your body. That’s the phrase they use. The whole process is easier if you are grounded in the body that belongs to you, the host. So they want you to do physical things that engage your whole body. That’s what I’m doing here--teaching you this body. I’m grounding you in Jadzia.”

“Well, now it sounds so clinical.”

Jadzia laughed. “Why do you think I didn’t say anything?”

The song had ended.

“I’m starving,” said Jadzia. “Want to get out of here?”


End file.
